Cuando los muertos hablan
by Cassandre Watson
Summary: Los descendientes de los protagonistas de "The Walking Dead" deciden viajar a la Prisión para hacer una ouija en la noche de Halloween. ESTE FIC PARTICIPA EN EL I RETO DE HALLOWEEN DEL FORO "OPEN! WALKERS INSIDE"


**Sumario: **Los descendientes de los protagonistas de "The Walking Dead" deciden viajar a la Prisión para hacer una ouija en la noche de Halloween.

**Disclaimer: **El universo de TWD no me pertenece. Eso es propiedad del loquillo de Robert Kirkman y de los siempre petardos de la AMC. Lo único que he parido yo -y que por lo tanto, son míos- han sido los personajes de Jean, Junior y Otis. Jack es de Ekhi. Rachel de Acuinuipuni. Y Ethan, Samuel, Emma y Evelyn son una creación conjunta de las tres en uno de esos desvaríos varios que tenemos sobre los personajes de la historia de rol que estamos haciendo en el foro de _Open! Walkes Inside._

**Advertencias: **¿Alguna vez habéis oído el refrán de: "_En casa del herrero, cuchillo de palo_"? Pues es lo que me ha pasado a mí con este reto. Dejar que me explique...

En este maravilloso reto que ha surgido con motivo de la celebración de Halloween, yo dispuse varias reglas para los fics participantes que todo los escritores debían cumplir, entre ellas, los límites de extensión que habían de tener la historias. Pues bien, yo como soy "muy lista a veces" (léase lo entrecomillado con ironía), empecé a escribir la historia que ideé para esta ocasión y... me emocioné demasiado. Tecleé y tecleé hasta que cuando quise darme cuenta me pasaba del límite máximo de palabras ¡Y con creces! ¡Menudo desastre!

...

Le he dado tantas vueltas al asunto que me ha creado hasta dolor de cabeza, pero finalmente, he llegado a la conclusión de no publicar el fic completo, sino lo esencial (lo que he acortado) para que pueda entrar en las bases del I Reto de Halloween que yo misma ideé.

¡Manda huevos! ¿Eh? Y si, señoras y señores, me merezco una ovación por ser la más panoli del fandom, o al menos, del reto. La acepto :(

De todas formas, como me da muchísima pena no mostrar toda lo que he escrito con tanta ilusión, voy a publicar, independientemente a este fic y al Reto de Halloween, todo el fic completo. Me siento en el deber moral de hacerlo para con la trama, los personajes y ¡Qué leches! por el esfuerzo empleado.

Antes de dejaros ya con la lectura, quisiera pedir mil disculpas a todas mis compañeras que sin duda, han sido mucho más responsables y conscientes que yo. Gracias por la infinita paciencia que habéis tenido conmigo Hota, Acui, Gato y Ekhi.

Y sin más, a leer :D

* * *

><p><strong>Este fic participa en el I Reto de Halloween del Foro "<em>Open! Walkers Inside<em>".**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CUANDO LOS MUERTOS HABLAN<strong>_

* * *

><p>-Vale, tú eres el primero en subir -dijo Samuel a Junior en cuanto descubrieron la enorme grieta que había provocado el tanque en la pared.<p>

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque eres el que mejor se cuela en los sitios -cuando Samuel dijo eso, todos rieron.

-Maldita sea -se quejó el chico.

Judith vio como sin ánimos, giraba sobre sus talones para comenzar a escalar por los escombros. Ahí iba, Glenn Junior, al que todos llamaban por su segundo nombre para no confundirlo con su padre. Su madre, Maggie, de la que había sacado el color de sus ojos, pero no así la forma, pues eran tan rasgados como los de su progenitor, había muerto hacia unos años cuando su grupo de expedición se vio asaltado por una horda de caminantes. Desde entonces, su padre le había criado en solitario, y a decir verdad, con bastante éxito, pues Junior, con apenas dieciséis años era muy buen chico.

Judith subió después para colocar con él otras linternas que alumbraran la zona. Entre ambos ayudaron a Otis, el hijo que Carl tuvo siendo demasiado joven con una mujer que le sacaba veinte años, pero pese a la diferencia de edad, ambos eran felices y la habían dado un sobrino al que adoraba. Era el pequeño del grupo, con treces años, pero su corta edad no era equivalente a su osadía, porque de hecho, pecaba de tener demasiada. Por eso Samuel y ella misma siempre estaban pendientes de él.

La siguiente en subir fue Evelyn.

-¡No me toques el culo! -chilló cuando Samuel la aupó.

Judith se rió mientras la tendía la mano para ayudarla a subir. Samuel le había confesado que hacia menos de una semana los dos se habían besado, pero que desde entonces, ella se había mostrado aún más arisca de lo que ya de por sí era con él. Tanto Judith y Emma estuvieron de acuerdo en que Samuel se lo servía todo en bandeja, por eso Eve nunca le tomaba en serio. Le aconsejaron que la ignorara, pues siendo como era Evelyn, eso sería lo que la picaría para que, al final, ella le terminara buscando, pero aquello parecía misión imposible para Samuel. No le culpaba, Evelyn era muy bonita, un fiel retrato de su madre, con sus ojos claros y piernas largas, aunque su pelo era caoba, una mezcla del castaño de su progenitora, Jean, y el pelirrojo de su padre, Jack, al que estaba muy unida.

-Ethan, vamos -pidió Evelyn con un deje de temor en su voz después de mirar al interior del edificio que parecía un pozo oscuro sin fin.

Ethan era el mellizo de Evelyn, que subió lo más rápido que pudo cuando su hermana lo llamó. Judith carcajeó internamente. Los mellizos se llevaban a matar, siempre estaban discutiendo, pero luego no podían estar ni cinco minutos separados. De alguna manera eran fiel reflejo de como se llevaban sus padres, que tenían la relación más extraña de todo el campamento. Sin embargo, siempre se apoyaban mutuamente y eran fieles el uno al otro. Judith aún tenía muy presente la sorpresa que fue para todos cuando hacia tan solo un par de meses se enteraron de que Jean esperaba un nuevo bebé de Jack. Ethan era una copia exacta de su padre. De hecho, muchas veces los había confundido cuando los había visto de espaldas. Tenía el pelo rizado, y muchísimo más anaranjado que su hermana. Era muy callado, pero buen observador y solo abría la boca cuando creía que era necesario. Era el ojito derecho de su madre. Judith no estaba muy segura, pero más de una vez le había visto lanzar miradas furtivas a Emma, por lo que pensaba que si no estaba enamorado, al menos bebía los vientos por ella, aunque su amiga ni siquiera se había percatado de ese detalle.

Fue precisamente ella la que le siguió para entrar en la prisión. Emma era hija de Daryl y Rachel. Era bajita y menuda, aunque algo más alta que su madre, y tenía el mismo pelo moreno, largo y ondulado que ella, pero en esa ocasión lo lucía recogido en una trenza. Pese al gran parecido que tenia con Rachel, y no solo por su carácter risueño y extravagante, tenía mucho de Daryl. Sus ojos eran profundamente azules como los de él, compartiendo la misma mirada y habilidad en la caza, aunque también era muy tímida. Era la "nana" de su hermano, Samuel, como así le llamaba. No podían ser más distintos, pues al contrario que ella, era rubio y de gran parecido a Daryl, aunque éste decía que era igual que su difunto hermano Merle. Judith recordaba como Samuel de pequeño era casi albino, pero con el paso de los años se le había oscurecido el pelo bastante. Así era como los dos se trataban de algo así como el ying y yang. Ella reservada, él descarado, pero a pesar de las aparentes diferencias, ambos estaban muy unidos, más que con cualquiera de sus otros cuatro hermanos, que todavía eran muy pequeños. Judith apenas si podía creer cuando su padre contaba entre risas lo cerrado que fue Daryl en el pasado con las mujeres, pues con Rachel era todo lo contrario. Se veía a leguas que los dos se amaban y que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro.

-Eve, ve señalando el camino con los sprays -le dijo Samuel.

La chica se descolgó su mochila para sacar uno de los artilugios y dibujar una flecha en la pared.

-Otis, tú pon las velas -dijo Judith acariciándole el brazo.

* * *

><p>-Este sitio me da escalofríos -comentó Evelyn.<p>

-A mi me parece fascinante -dijo Ethan.

-¿Sabéis que antes de que nuestros padres habitaran aquí, en este sitio vivían gente mala y a algunos... los mataban? -dijo Samuel con teatralidad.

-¿Por qué los mataban? -preguntó inocentemente Otis.

-Porque se pasaban de malos -le respondió poniendo un brazo sobre su hombro.

-¿Y todos los que encerraban eran malos? -la curiosidad del pequeño Otis era insaciable.

-No todos -chasqueó el chico con los labios -Mi tio Merle estuvo más de una vez en la cárcel y mi padre dice que aunque capullo, era un buen hombre.

-Quien comprende a las antiguas leyes -suspiró Ethan.

Tras un rato en silencio, Judith habló.

-Aquí será donde hagamos la ouija -anunció Judith descolgándose su mochila.

-Perfecto -asintió Samuel que limpiaba su chaleco de cuero tras haber acabado con tres caminantes que se cruzaron en su camino -El sitio está asegurado.

Sin embargo, volvieron a comprobar que la sala estuviera bien cerrada. Era mejor prevenir que curar. Después, todos se dedicaron a poner velas, lo que dio un aspecto bastante lúgubre a ese sitio, que por lo que parecía, era la sala de las calderas.

Olía mal, y el suelo aún conservaba manchas de sangre. Cuando Judith se acercó a una de las esquinas para encender una vela, vio una montañas de huesos sobre el suelo. ¿Sería en esa sala donde nació? ¿Serían esos huesos los de su madre? ¿Los del caminante que la devoró? ¿O sería de cualquier otra cosa? Prefirió no pensarlo más o sentía que tendría doblarse para vomitar.

-¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó Junior.

-Otis, saca el vaso -le pidió Judith volviendo a recuperar la compostura -Y tú el tablero, Junior. -él se acercó a ella y le tendió su mochila -Está bien... -dijo rodando los ojos mientras lo aceptaba.

-¿Qué hay que hacer? -dijo Emma.

-Debemos sentarnos todos a su alrededor -explicó Judith.

-Nana, tú a mi lado -dijo Samuel -No me termino yo de fiar de ese trasto...

-Sólo es un tablero -expresó Evelyn casi riéndose de él.

-Tenemos que confiar en que funcione -dijo Judith mirando a su amiga.

-Estoy de acuerdo con mi hermana. Solo es un trozo de madera -dijo Ethan.

-Copión de opiniones -le dijo Eve.

-Estirada -respondió.

-Chiflado.

-Aún así, quiero ver si por algún casual funciona -sonrió. Ethan se apartó antes de que Evelyn le propinara un bofetón.

-Vamos a llamar al mal tiempo -Samuel cargó su arma -pero al menos estaremos preparados.

-¡Sentémonos ya! -se impacientó Otis.

Pese a ser el pequeño, su voz se impuso y todos le hicieron caso.

-Vale -Judith dispuso el tablero -Ahora tenemos que poner todos el dedo índice en el vaso.

-¿Para qué? -cuestionó Junior inseguro.

-Tú hazlo y guarda silencio -dijo intentando no perder la paciencia. Cuando todos acomodaron sus índices, Judith volvió a hablar -Bien, almas que murieron en este lugar, estamos aquí para escucharos. Si queréis decir algo, moved el vaso y comunicaros mediante las letras del tablero.

-¿De verdad? -Samuel intentó guardarse sus carcajadas, pero lejos de ello, estalló en risas, siendo acompañado por Ethan.

-Tomaros el asunto en serio, por favor -dijo enfada Judith.

-¿Pero hay que decir eso? -preguntó Emma.

-Es lo que me dijo Michonne -respondió ella.

De repente, el vaso se movió.

-¡Ahhhh! -gritó Junior.

-¡Se ha movido! -exclamó Otis.

-¡Ha sido Samuel! -se quejó Evelyn.

-¡Samuel! -resopló Emma.

-Vale, vale... -dijo sin parar de reírse.

-Y tú Ethan no lo imites -le advirtió Evelyn como leyendo los pensamientos de su mellizo.

Se quedaron en silencio. Sus respiraciones y latidos tomaron el control de la situación. De vez en cuando, se oían gruñidos y otros ruidos que no identificaban, pero que les ponían igualmente la piel de gallina. Las llamas de las velas creaban sombras siniestras, sombras que parecían alargarse por las paredes, techo y suelo para alcanzarlos, atraparles y llevarles consigo a un mundo lleno de oscuridad y misterios. De vez en cuando, cobraban un ritmo propio al colarse por las grietas de las paredes ráfagas de aire frío que congelaban hasta el alma, pero no así a las llamas, que bailaban caprichosamente a su son.

Al parecer, fuego y sombra era lo único que se movía.

-¿Hasta cuando hay que esperar? -preguntó aburrido Otis.

-A mi se me está durmiendo el brazo -siguió Junior.

-A ver, esperar... -Judith se apartó un mechón de la cara -Preguntaré algo -todos se miraron entre sí y la hermana de Carl tomó aire -¿Hay alguien ahí?

El vaso giró a la derecha de manera tan brusca que Evelyn, Otis y Ethan casi se dieron de boca contra el suelo.

-¡Esta vez no he sido yo! -exclamó Samuel.

-Nadie ha podido hacer semejante movimiento -expresó Ethan con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro.

-Entonces...

-¡Mirad el tablero! -señaló Emma -Dice "_sí_".

-No estamos solos... -dijo Junior con voz temblorosa -¿Por qué no aprovechamos y nos vamos ya casa? Ya hemos comprobado que el trasto funciona.

-¡Ni hablar! -dijo Judith enfadada -Ahora que alguien ha decidido hablar con nosotros, no nos iremos.

-A mi esto no me gusta nada... -dijo Evelyn. Se la veía asustada.

-No podemos romper el círculo -advirtió Judith -Me lo dijo Michonne. -era verdad, pero también lo recordó porque no quería quedarse sola.

-Eso lo podías haber avisado antes -se quejó la chica y Junior la apoyó.

-Lo siento... -miró al suelo -pero hay que seguir preguntando.

-¿Quién eres? -se adelantó a preguntar Ethan.

El vaso se movía con tal fuerza mientras marcaba las letras, que era difícil mantener los dedos sobre él.

-"_Gracias_" -leyó Emma.

-"¿Gracias?" ¿Por qué mierdas nos dice gracias? -preguntó Samuel mordiéndose un padrastro del dedo pulgar de la mano que tenía libre. Siempre hacia eso cuando estaba nervioso.

-¡Samuel más respeto! -le llamó la atención Judith -¿Por qué nos estás agradecido?

-"_Por_... -la voz de Emma se silenció para seguir leyendo -_Darme sepultura_"

-¡Es el espíritu de la calavera! -gritó Evelyn. **(*****)**

-¡Shhhhhhhh! -le mandó callar Ethan.

-Dios... -ella comenzó a temblar y a llorar en silencio.

Judith se atrevió preguntar:

-¿Hershel?

-"_Sí_"

-¿Hershel? ¿Mi abuelo? -tartamudeó Junior.

A todos se les encogió el corazón.

-"_Tienes los ojos de tu madre_" -dijo el espíritu de Hershel. Todos sintieron como cada vello de su cuerpo se erizaba, pero en especial Junior, cuyos ojos, esos que había mencionado Hershel, estaban anegados en lágrimas -"_Crece con fe_" -siguió diciendo y luego -"_Ahora podré reunirme con mis hijos_" -y el vaso quedó quieto.

Si hubiera habido un reloj, los "tic, tac" se habrían vuelto incontables a esas alturas. El tiempo pasaba y las velas se consumían, pero nadie se atrevía a hablar. De alguna manera, se sentía como que todo lo que acababa de suceder había sido un sueño.

-¿A mi abuelo le cortaron la cabeza? -preguntó Junior en un hilillo de voz.

Judith suspiró.

-Deberías hablarlo con tu padre, Junior -fue lo que dijo. -Siento... siento que te hayas tenido que enterar así... -no pudo evitar sentirse muy culpable.

Junior estaba descompuesto.

Y una vez más, silencio.

-Quiero irme a cas... -Evelyn no había acabado su frase cuando el vaso de cristal hizo un tímido movimiento.

-¿Ha sido alguno de vosotros? -Judith entrecerró sus ojos viendo que todos negaban -¿Quién eres? -preguntó.

-"_¿Cómo está Carol?_" -marcó el vaso sin responder a la pregunta.

-¿Carol? -preguntó atónito Ethan.

-"¿_Sobrevivió_?" -insistió quien fuera que estuviera en esos momentos ahí.

-Ahora está muerta -volvió a hablar el pelirrojo y Judith sintió que aquello no fue un acierto decirlo.

-"_Morí por ella_" -el vaso comenzó a moverse con cierta violencia -"_Dejé que me devoraran por salvar su vida... en las tumbas_".

-Carol sobrevivió a todo lo que sucedió en la cárcel -contestó rápidamente Judith, las llamas de las velas habían comenzado a temblar -y vivió varios años después.

-Tú sacrificio no fue en vano -siguió Otis comprendiendo que su tía estaba intentando tranquilizar a ese espíritu.

-"_Vuestro padre era buen tío_" -señaló con movimientos más relajados.

-¿El padre de quién? -preguntó Emma con timidez.

-"_Tuyo_" -respondió. -"_Daryl_" -añadió tras un rato.

-¿Le... le conociste? -volvió a preguntar la chica. Samuel ni se atrevía a hablar.

-"_Me salvó la vida_".

-¿Cómo? -preguntó en esa ocasión Otis, ya que todos quedaron mudos.

-"_Lo mejor que me pudo pasar fue que Merle tuviera gonorrea_".

Y se fue. Judith no sabría explicar como era que lo sabía, pero lo sentía, de alguna manera, por la energía que transmitía ese simple objeto de cristal que servía para contener bebidas. Se había quedado frío y ella se encontraba como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

-¿Eso iba de coña no? -dijo Samuel -¿Los espíritus gastan bromas?

-Puede que no fuera una broma -respondió Emma -Puede que sólo dijera la verdad.

-Pero el tío Merle...

-Capaz de que tuviera gonorrea y cosas peores -Emma encogió sus piernas sobre el pecho -Papá siempre dice que fue un loco idiota.

-¿Y en qué le ayudó a este fantasma que tuviera gonorrea? No lo termino de comprender... -Samuel se pasó su dedo debajo de la nariz intentando no hacer conjeturas extrañas, pero es que esas palabras... daban que pensar.

-¿Moriría contagiado de la gonorrea de vuestro tío? -cuestionó Ethan.

-¡Joder, espero que no, colega! -exclamó el mayor de los Dixon.

Judith intentó aguantarse la risa.

-Sea por lo que sea, él está agradecido porque la tuviera -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué es gonorrea? -dijo Otis.

-Mejor será que esperes unos años más para saberlo -respondió Samuel con media sonrisa mientras que el hijo de Carl no pudo esconder su disgusto al no ser respondido.

-¿Se... se ha ido? -intervino Junior.

-Creo que sí... -suspiró Judith -Nos quedaremos siempre con la duda sobre la gonorrea de Merle.

Judith no tardó ni un minuto en terminar de hablar cuando el vaso comenzó moverse hacia la "H". No lo podía negar, estaba sorprendida de la efectividad de aquel cacharro llamado "ouija". Cuando se lo vio a Michonne y ésta le contó de qué se trataba y qué era lo que hacia, por un momento pensó que estaba siendo testigo de esa faceta chistosa que la mujer de vez en cuando tenía. No era nada raro, pues quien vivió en el antiguo mundo alguna vez había terminado gastando bromas con pequeñas mentiras a las nuevas generaciones sobre objetos, comidas o costumbres que ellos nunca conocieron y ni conocerían, pero en aquel momento, fuera por necesidad o no, Judith quiso creer a Michonne con todo su corazón. Pasó varias noches sin dormir, debatiéndose en donde poner el peso en la balanza: si en el lado en que era verdad y aquello serviría para ponerse en contacto con su madre, o en el de si tan solo lo deseaba por pura desesperación y la realidad era que sólo se trataba de un simple tablero con letras y números tallados. Agradeció internamente a la samurai de que no la hubiera mentido. Dos espíritus se habían manifestado, y un tercero parecía hacer acto de presencia. Comenzó a sentir a su corazón desbocarse solo por la idea de pensar de que podía tratarse de su madre.

-"_Hola_" -leyó Otis. -Hola -saludó el chico -¿Nos puedes decir quién eres?

Todos siguieron al vaso ir de arriba a abajo, rodeando con su borde las letras.

-"_Claro, colega. Soy Axel_"

-¿Axel? -Judith no fue consciente de que formuló la pregunta en alto, pues no recordaba que su padre le hubiera mencionado ese nombre nunca.

-"_Fui un preso en esta cárcel_"

-¿Qué hiciste para que te encerraran? -preguntó Samuel que se le veía más suelto con esta nueva presencia.

-"_Asaltar una gasolinera con un arma de juguete_" -todos se quedaron callados, sabían que no debían enfadar a ningún espíritu, Judith había insistido mucho en ese punto, pero por alguna razón, a Axel lo percibían como alguien cercano y lleno de humor, así que tras intentar contenerse, todos comenzaron a reír.

-¿¡Pero cómo te pudieron encerrar por eso!? -preguntó Samuel secándose las lágrimas.

-"_La vida era dura, colega_" -respondió sin dar ningún otro detalle sobre su historia.

-¿Sobreviviste a la invasión de los caminantes? -Judith lanzó la pregunta al aire.

-"_Sí_" -hubo una leve pausa -"_Y fui de los vuestros_".

-¿Te mordieron? -esa vez habló Ethan.

-"_Me dispararon_"

-¿Quién? -dijo Judith.

El vaso no se movió.

-"_Como has crecido gamberrilla_"

-¿Axel? -preguntó, pues no estaba muy segura de que fuera la misma presencia tras esa pausa.

-"_Sigo siendo yo, muñeca_" -respondió -"_Yo te cambié algún que otro pañal_".

Las mejillas de Judith se enrojecieron cuando escuchó a alguno de sus amigos reírse.

-Gracias... supongo -dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-"_Aquí hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo_" - a Judith se le paró el corazón -"_Ha sido un placer volver a hablar con alguien vivo_"

Y el vaso de cristal perdió toda la energía que le hacía moverse.

-¡Esto es alucinante! -exclamó casi fuera de si por felicidad y asombro Otis, que le era difícil estrechar su sonrisa.

-Dijo que alguien quería hablar con Judith -comentó Evelyn -¿Está ahí?

-¡Eso! -le dio la razón Emma -¿Quién puede ser?

Judith buscó con la mirada a Samuel, el único que podría hacerse una idea de quien sería. Impulso o no, no pudo evitar que de sus labios se escapara una simple palabra que nació desde lo más profundo de su ser.

-¿Mamá?

La hija pequeña de la familia Grimes se sintió desamparada cuando todos sus amigos se volvieron hacia a ella con la mirada interrogante o expectante, la sorpresa invadiendo sus rostros. Puede que fuera su desesperación y que eso mismo la hubiera hecho adelantarse a los hechos, pero ella estaba ahí, en ese momento y lugar, arriesgando todo, incluso su vida, por su madre.

Aquella desazón y soledad, de pronto, comenzó a desaparecer. Primero tan suave y lento que era como la caricia de una pluma que va cayendo lentamente hasta posarse con elegancia en el suelo. Luego, la sensación incrementó hasta que Judith sintió una calidez en su pecho que se fue extendiendo por cada una de sus venas, llevándola hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo a través de la sangre, hasta la yema de sus dedos. Era como un abrazo. Era como volver a reencontrarse con el hogar. Y se sentía tan bien...

El vaso empezó a desplazarse por la tabla de madera con un mimo que no había ocurrido en las anteriores ocasiones.

-"_Mi pequeña_"

Judith no pudo retener en su boca un sollozo.

-¿Mamá? -volvió a repetir con su mentón comenzando a temblar y sus ojos inundándose de lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

-"_Aquí estoy, mi vida_"

Se llevó una boca a la boca para ahogar su llanto. Las pequeñas gotas saladas cayendo por sus mejillas sin control. Y sólo se podía repetir "Esto no ha sido en vano, esto no ha sido en vano"

-Mamá, yo... yo... -tanto que había soñado con ese momento, tanto que lo había preparado en su mente, que ahora que lo tenía entre sus manos, no era capaz de decir nada.

-"_Eres preciosa_" -dijo su madre -"_Mi bebé querido_"

Si Judith fuera consciente de algo más allá de las palabras de su madre, vería como Emma, Evelyn y Junior lloraban con ella de emoción. Y se daría cuenta del nudo que tenían en la garganta Samuel, Ethan y Otis.

-Siento... Lo siento tanto, mami -su voz le fallaba. Iba a dar voz a algo que desde que tenía consciencia, lo había tenido muy clavado dentro, sintiéndolo como una tortura eterna -Siento haberte matado. Fue mi culpa...

Las llamas de las velas se movieron para darles calor y tranquilidad a todos.

-"_No_" -se posó el vaso sobre esa palabra -"_Sacrificarme por ti fue lo mejor que he podido hacer_"

El peso que siempre hubo cargado Judith en su alma, se fue aliviando hasta desaparecer por completo cuando asumió el mensaje de su madre.

-"_Fuiste mi esperanza, y luego te convertiste en la de todos. Yo siempre lo supe_"

-Mami, quisiera haberte conocido...

-"_Lo hiciste. Estuviste dentro de mi nueve meses y eso nos unió a un nivel que nunca nadie podrá tener entre tú y yo. Tan solo tu hermano._"

Judith esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cuya línea quedó difusa por el tembleque de su barbilla. Con la mirada empañada, observó como su madre señalaba las letras que componían el nombre de Carl.

-Él está bien -dijo entendiendo su petición -Es un buen hombre y por él estoy hoy aquí.

-"_Mi niño_" -dijo su madre -"_Está aquí_".

Ninguno comprendió aquello, pero Otis y Judith se miraron entre ellos. Sabían lo que quería decir Lori.

-Él no es Carl, mamá -Judith sonrió a su sobrino -Es Otis, el hijo de Carl, tu nieto.

Las sombras de las llamas dibujaron sombras en las paredes que se movieron como el torrente de lágrimas que descendían por las mejillas enrojecidas de Judith. Supo que su madre estaba llorando de alegría como ella.

-"_Mi nieto_" -todos esperaron a que volviera a decir algo -"_Mi nieto_" -repitió.

-Hola abuela -Otis quiso sonar fuerte y seguro, pero la voz le nació de su garganta de forma vibrante y aguda.

-"_Te pareces tanto a él... Eres precioso_"

-Gracias -dijo con timidez -Él me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-"_Dile que gracias por no haber dejado que me convirtiera en un monstruo. Sólo él lo pudo hacer. Estoy tan orgullosa de mi pequeño..._"

Judith se frotó las lágrimas de los ojos. Sabía que así como ella había requerido las palabras de sus madre, Carl también las necesitaba y no se hacía una idea de lo feliz que le haría a su hermano mayor.

-Ojalá Otis y yo supiéramos como eres, mamá.

-"_Bloque C, segunda celda desde la puerta_"

-¿Qué? -Judith no entendía.

-"_En la prisión. Buscar. Bloque C, segunda celda desde la puerta_" -repitió - "_Bloque C, segunda celda desde la puerta"_

-¿Qué hay ahí? ¿Estás tú? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-"_Os tenéis que ir_"

Judith comenzó a sentir que la energía de su madre se perdía. Se estaba marchando.

-¡Mamá no te vayas, por favor! -rogó.

-"_Tenéis que iros_" -insistió. El vaso se movía con brusquedad -"_Hay otros que no os quieren aquí. Desean haceros daño_"

-¿Quién? -preguntó Ethan. Samuel alcanzó su fusil.

-¡Mamá no por favor, no me dejes! Ahora no... -el llanto de Judith se tornó desesperado, su cuerpo echándose casi encima del tablero, como si así fuera capaz de retener al espíritu de su madre.

-"_Nunca te he dejado_"

Y entonces, nada. El vaso quedó quieto, la sala quedó fría, y el silencio volvió a coronarse rey. Tan sólo quedaban el eco de los sollozos de Judith retumbando entre las paredes. Por primera vez desde que empezaran, ella quitó el dedo del vaso y se encogió sobre si misma. Como si la hija de Rick fuera la que mantenía unos hilos invisibles unidos a los índices del resto en el pequeño contenedor de cristal, la imitaron cuando ella retiró el dedo, y tanto como ouija y vaso quedaron solos, en mitad de aquella sala. Otis acudió al lado de su tía para abrazarla.

-¿Nos vamos? -se atrevió a decir Evelyn.

Todas las velas y linternas se apagaron a la vez.

-¿¡Qué ha sido eso!? -chilló Junior.

-¡Ah! -gritó Samuel -¡Alguien me ha tirado del pelo!

-¡A mi alguien me está tirando del pantalón! -esa era Emma.

-¡Socorro! ¡Me ahogo! -dijo entre bocanadas de aire el hijo de Glenn.

-¡Ethan! -Evelyn quería abrazarse a su hermano.

-¡Aquí!

-¿¡Qué está pasando!? -se empezaron a escuchar susurros, gritos, risas maquiavélicas, sonidos de balas y explosiones por todas partes, rodeándolos y atrapándolos -¿¡Quién eres!? -exigió saber Judith.

Tía y sobrino fueron empujados y cayeron de boca contra el suelo. Cuatro velas se encendieron, cuatro que alumbraron a la ouija. El vaso no necesitó de la conexión de sus dedos para moverse. Esa vez, lo hizo solo.

-"_Este lugar me pertenece. ESTE LUGAR ES MÍO. YO LO GOBIERNO. ESTE LUGAR ME PERTENECE. ESTE LUGAR ES MÍO. YO LO GOBIERNO._"

Y el recipiente estalló en mil pedazos con un quejido. Todos se tuvieron que cubrir para que ningún trozo de cristal impactara directamente sobre sus pieles.

Las luces que no habían sido encendidas, lo hicieron en esos instantes, señalando a un nombre escrito en rojo sangre sobre uno de los muros.

"_Gobernador_"

-¡VÁMONOS! -ordenó Samuel recogiendo una linterna para luego abrir la puerta y hacer que el resto abandonara rápido el lugar.

-¡No podemos! -le dijo Judith que fue la última en incorporarse. Le agarró con ambas manos del cuello de su chaleco de cuero y lo zarandeó -Tenemos que ir al Bloque C, a buscar. Mi madre lo dijo ¡MI MADRE LO DIJO! -estaba fuera de sí por el pánico, por la angustia, por lo que estaba pasando, por no quererse de allí sin encontrar lo que sea que su madre quería que encontrarse.

-Judith -le apartó las manos y recogió su rostro entre las suyas -¡Hay que largarse de aquí YA! - y la empujó al pasillo para luego cerrar la puerta de aquella sala que se había tornado más tenebrosa que el propio infierno.

-Por favor... -le suplicó.

-Lo siento, Jude.

* * *

><p>El ruido del motor surgió en cuanto giró las llaves. Habían recorrido ya varios kilómetros y ninguno había dejado de estar en ese estado de mutismo, pues lo ocurrido en ese lugar llamado La Prisión les había acallado las voces, y cualquier otra conversación que pudieran entablar no sería más interesante que lo que acababan de vivir. El silencio, en esa ocasión, se hizo sordamente agradable. Apoyó ambas manos en el papel haciendo que se elevara cuando lo alzó bajo sus dedos, y suspiró. Habían arriesgado mucho viniendo a ese lugar. "Demasiado" sería la palabra correcta. Agradeció al destino que se encontrara de buen humor en ese noche, provocando que a ninguno de los presentes les pasara nada.<p>

Había merecido la pena.

El interior del coche olía a sangre y a putrefacción. A pólvora quemada y a sudor. También olía a miedo y a paz. Habían tenido que matar a unos veinte caminantes, o quizás más, para salir con vida de ese lugar maldito que la vio nacer. Pero ahora estaban a salvo... Por el momento.

El paisaje se difuminaba tras las ventanillas y la luna no brillaba con tanto esplendor como cuando hicieron el viaje de ida, pero la seguía sonriendo cómplice, esta vez, complacida.

Levantó su mirada y vio como Emma estaba encogida sobre si misma en el lugar del copiloto, jugando con una de sus flechas. Junior estaba tras ella con la mirada perdida en las altas copas de los árboles, seguramente, pensando en su abuelo. Los mellizos estaban a su lado, juntos, Evelyn refugiada entre los brazos de Ethan mientras éste le acariciaba el pelo y la besaba de vez en cuando la frente. En los asientos finales estaban los dos Grimes del grupo. Los ojos de Judith se cruzaron con los del Samuel en el espejo retrovisor. Él era quien conducía.

-Gracias -dibujó con los labios. El chico asintió para luego volver a prestar atención en la carretera.

-Te pareces a ella -el susurro casi imperceptible de Otis la hizo girarse hacia él.

Judith le sonrió y volvió a mirar el papel que sujetaba entre sus manos.

-Y tú eres clavado a tu padre cuando él tenía tu edad -le respondió con voz baja.

-Por eso me confundió -dijo alegre.

-Por eso lo hizo... Por eso lo hizo -suspiró a la vez que entendió todo lo que su madre le había dicho.

Finalmente, Judith convenció a Samuel, y con él al resto, de buscar el Bloque C, la segunda celda desde la puerta, en medio de las amenazas de aquella presencia que se llamaba a si misma "Gobernador" y del peligro que supusieron los caminantes con los que se cruzaron. Allí, en ese lugar indicado, encontró lo que Lori quería.

Una fotografía. Una en la que salían su padre, su hermano siendo aún un niño, y ella...

Judith ya podía poner cara a la mujer que sacrificó su vida para dársela a ella.

Ahora era su madre quien se había convertido en su esperanza.

Y era feliz.

…

-¿Queréis ver lo que le encontré puesto a un esqueleto que vi antes de que regresáramos al coche? -Samuel hizo que todos levantaran sus miradas para observarle -El parche de un pirata -rió mientras que sin dejar de conducir, alzaba una de sus manos para mostrarles aquel trozo de cuero negro.

* * *

><p><em>¿Continuará?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora:<strong>

**(*) - **Lo que comenta el personaje de Evelyn, hace referencia a un hecho que escribí, pero que no aparece en este relato porque me pasaba de extensión. Como ya he comentado antes de la lectura, pronto lo podréis leer, en cuanto publique la historia completa :)

Sólo he indicado la edad de Junior y Otis, porque tampoco quería mostrar el DNI de todos los personajes. Pero poned que esta Judith cuenta con unas veinte primaveras, Samuel dieciocho, Evelyn y Ethan dieciséis y Emma quince.

¿Adivináis todos los espíritus que andaban por ahí?

¿A quién pertenece ese parche que ha encontrado Samuel?

JOJOJO.

Entre hoy y mañana podréis leer el inicio del relato, que básicamente es lo que he guardado para no quedar fuera del **I Reto de Halloween. **

Espero que os haya gustado. Y no dejéis de pasaros por el foro _Open! Walkers Inside_ y de leer los otros fics tenebrosos. MUAHAHAHAHA.

Gracias por leer.

¡Feliz Halloween!


End file.
